


Reading

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-25
Updated: 2004-06-25
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompt:  tired, trapped, porn





	Reading

"Are you looking at your porn magazines again?" Harry asked Ron, annoyed that the light was still on.

"It's not porn," Ron replied indignantly.

"Well whatever it is, can you put it away? I'm tired and want to get some sleep."

"Always with the bitching and moaning about my reading at night. It's not like you're trapped in here or anything."

"What I want to know is since when do you read as obsessively as Hermione?"

"I don't!"

"You do too!" Harry grabbed the magazine out of Ron's hand and flipped through the pages. "And this is too porn." He tossed the magazine onto the floor. "If porn is what you want, we can make our own."

"I thought you were tired."

"Maybe I lied."


End file.
